Behind the mask
by Sansi
Summary: Falling in love with someone you neither have seen before nor know what they look like? All Yugi needed to hear was his baritone voice and see his captivate eyes before he knew himself lost. Will Yugi see him ever again? YamixYugi
1. Crimson eyes

Hey minna-san! -hides behind a brick wall- Please don't kill me for starting another fic. I'm going to finish 'The power of a wish' and 'Darkness consumes the light' before I will work on this and 'He is spoilt for choice', but I wanted to post the first chapter. So deal with me. Enjoy and don't forget to **review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! get it already

WARNING: AU, Shounen-ai/yaoi boy boy. Couple, of course YamixYugi. Don't like … then what the hell are you still doing here?

Falling in love with someone you neither have seen before nor know what they look like? All Yugi needed to hear was his baritone voice and see his captivate eyes before he knew himself lost. Will Yugi see him ever again? Follow Yugi through the magic of a full moon night and find out. YamixYugi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**BEHIND THE MASK**  
**by Sansi  
Chapter 1: Crimson eyes  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd danced snappily to the soft rhythm of the music, reverberating through the festively decorated hall. Couple after couple passed a man, standing apart in the ballroom, completely ignored by the dancing lovers, swaying past him. He observed them absently, far too lost in his boredom. The young man was never one for dances, but his presence was desired and an early escape impossible.

It was a lovely night in spring. The days were warm, tempting people to spend their time outside and watching the wakening of the nature. Couples were out in the garden, enjoying the mild May evening and the lovely flowers growing, holding onto each other tightly, and watching the moon and the stars shining on them.

Yugi watched the spectacle bored, sipping from his drink from time to time. The 20-year-old hated balls, disgusted by the amorous play of affection between the lovers. He couldn't understand how they could be so lost in each other, not noticing anything around them.

Yugi tried to spot his friends, who had left him alone an hour ago to spent some 'quality-time' as they called it, with their loved ones. His best friend Joey danced with his girlfriend Mai in the loneliest corner of the dance floor. Though dancing didn't really fit the movements the couple practiced. Mai had her long delicate hands around Yugi's best friend's neck, whereas his hands were around her waist, more in her shirt than outside. Yugi shook his head violently, trying to ignore the foreplay of the young couple.

Tea, Yugi's friend since childhood, stood with her new boyfriend by the refreshments. She had difficulties to not spill the contents of her drink as her friend pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck.

Yugi turned away in disgust. It wasn't exactly their making-out that bothered him, but seeing them so in love with each other, made him crave to have one to share this experience too. Not to mention that there were some things he didn't WANT and didn't need to see his friends doing. Making-out was definitely one of them.

Looking to the band on the stage, Yugi saw the peek of clothing and something white. He turned around, face flushed. Hopefully the other guests won't see that. The 20-year-old slapped his head with his hand, not believing that Bakura convinced his boyfriend Ryou to do 'it' in public. Bakura was a strange character, when the teen thought about it. Not understanding what the shy, sweet Ryou saw in him. But there must be something about this troublemaker that could fascinate Ryou for more than two years.

Yugi let his look wander over the crowd, hoping to find something to keep him busy until his friends decided to go home. He didn't know people here, except his friends. So talking to them was out of question. Even if there were some familiar faces, Yugi could never tell for sure. This party was held every full moon, and every time they had to wear masks. That had something to do with an old legend, but he couldn't remember more details.

His glance halted on a figure in a corner next to the window. The full moon's light played with the silver buckles of his completely black outfit. Otherwise he couldn't see anything else, except the piercing red eyes, reflected by the light. To Yugi's great surprise he wasn't frightened by this dark creature, but somehow attracted, curious moreover. He stood aside from the cheerfulness of the ball, hidden entirely in the shadows, save his deep red eyes.

Maybe he could talk to him? This stranger seemed to be as bored as he was. Confused by the feelings in his stomach, he slowly made his way towards the still figure. Even now, only a few feet away from this mysterious man, Yugi could make nothing more out of his form. It was strange how he could be still invisible in a room so illuminated.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I draw your attention to the film …" a man on the stage spoke, halting the cheerful activities in the hall. Slightly annoyed by the interruption, he turned back to where the man had stood only to find him gone. Looking around, he was more than a little disappointed to not see the dark figure.

Ignoring the sour feeling in his stomach and his disappointment, he turned his attention back to the film, presented on a big white screen. It showed the legend of the moon people, coming down to earth many centuries or even millennia ago. There were many 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs' from the spectators as the couple overcame all obstacles and found to each other. Yugi, on the other hand rolled his eyes, this story was too sappy. This was sooo cliché and unreal.

Glancing at his clock what seemed the hundredth time this evening, he was frustrated to see that it was only half past ten. That meant that he still 2 hours at least before he could even THINK about going home. 

A long walk was likely the right thing to do. At least he could hide from these girls, glancing at him suggestively, hoping that Yugi would to dance with them. He could have laughed at their faces as he declined more or less friendly when they asked him. A few of the girls were really pretty, but Yugi detected that he wasn't interested. The invited females were too snobbish for his liking, wearing too much jewellery and make-up. Not to mention that they had brains as big as nuts, therefore not able to have an intelligent conversation. Yugi gave them the nasty nickname 'mummy's and daddy's little princesses'. He shuddered unconsciously as he thought about a life with a girl like that on his side for the rest of his life. It was enough to give him nightmares for the next week.

Fed up with them he sneaked away, finding a hideaway on the balcony. Once outside, he breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh scent of the midnight air. But he wasn't as alone as he thought - he noticed that the man with the alluring crimson eyes was outside too. Startled by his sudden appearance, Yugi put his hand over his heart, feeling the fast heartbeat. He hadn't been there before, had he?

Too dumbfounded to move or speak he was saved as the man asked him in his deep baritone voice, "May I have this dance?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you see? Interesting enough to continue? **PLEASE R & R!!!!!!!**

Thank you silvershadowfire and Jami for beta-reading.


	2. On the clouds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**BEHIND THE MASK**  
**by Sansi  
Chapter 2: On the clouds  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swallowing nervously around the lump in his throat, Yugi's eyes were fixed on the tanned hand, reached out in a formal manner. Slowly, his gaze travelled up the muscular arm to the face of the young man, who smiled brightly at the obviously younger. All the while Yugi took everything about the other in. The body heat he gave off, the tan of his hand, the muscular arms and chest covered by a black jacket, the scent that filled his nostrils. He let his mind drift farther, wondering if all of the man's body was rock-hard like it looked, if he wore cologne or if that was his natural smell or if he would be tasty.

Mildly and far away from rational thoughts, Yugi wondered if he was gay or if it was just a temporary attraction. Blushing furiously and banishing these thoughts to the back of his mind he fixed his attention on the other's face instead. _Anything_ to get his mind out of the gutter. To his greatest disappointment he found that most of the stranger's face was hidden by the stupid mask he came to hate.

Though that didn't really matter to Yugi as the beautiful crimson eyes captivated him. Now, that he saw the lovely set of eyes in this close proximity, he couldn't tear his own amethyst from them. Before Yugi could catch himself, he was leaning towards the other, controlled by the haze in his mind. It just seemed right to be close to the object of his attention and attraction. Besides, he loved the heat and the scent coming in waves from the man.

"Are you alright?" the crimson-eyed beauty asked Yugi, saving him obliviously from embarrassing himself by drooling.

Luckily, Yugi gained enough composure back to answer, "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you."

"And? What do you say? Would you like to dance with me?" the rich voice questioned almost huskily, sending shivers up and down the Yugi's back.

Deciding that nodding was much safer than voicing his answer, he let himself be pulled from the balcony back into the hall.

Yugi regretted his agreement instantly as he was gently pulled against the body of the taller man. First of all, he wasn't a good dancer; secondly Yugi would have liked to spend more time alone with the other and thirdly he had problems keeping his hormones in check.

This whole action just seemed to scream 'I will humiliate myself in front of _HIM!_'

Though it was way too late and he was carefully pulled to the other's sculptured chest. In reflex, Yugi's hands found their way to the other's neck, holding him closely. As to be expected Yugi's brain literally shut down. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as a warm breath cascaded over him. His blood rushed to certain areas – his cheeks! – and his heart skipped a beat, making Yugi worried that either it would spring out of his chest or that the other would hear it.

Swaying to the beat of the song, he let himself be led. Yugi prayed to god that he wouldn't step at the man's feet or do something else to embarrass himself. To Yugi's surprise, he found it rather easy to follow each of the elder's steps rather than stamping on his feet. After a few turns his tensed muscles relaxed and he began to enjoy himself. 'You take what you get' Yugi told himself and if dancing only one song with this gorgeous man was all he will get, it would be enough. It had to be enough even if it sent a sour feeling to his stomach.

'It wouldn't be that bad to stay like this forever' Yugi decided dreamily. With the man leading him, he felt as though he were like floating on clouds, rather than dancing on a hard floor. The smaller one would have loved to close his eyes and fall deeper in his illusion, taking his stranger with him, while laying his head on the other's shoulder, but he feared that that wasn't appropriate.

To get his mind working again, he concentrated on his dance partner. As soon as he looked up, amethyst eyes looked with crimson ones. Was it a bad thing that Yugi could hear his heart in his ears?

The taller man smiled handsomely at Yugi, making his heart flutter and his head swim. Here, dancing with a stranger, Yugi felt content. It was strange, confusing, but _so_ _so_ right and Yugi didn't care.

The song came to an end and a sudden fear gripped Yugi's heart, though he couldn't put his finger on it. What was he afraid of? That he was attracted to a complete stranger, a guy? Probably not. Yugi knew that he found men pretty and he had no problems with Ryou and Bakura together, although he queried Ryou's taste in men. But that was a different story.

Fear of reaction? That was most probably the reason. Besides, he didn't know a thing about this stranger, heck! Yugi didn't even know his name. Where did he come from? How old his he? Is he straight or gay?

'Wait! What I'm thinking about! I haven't even seen his face and I'm already ... wow! Keep cool Yugi. That's way too fast. One thing after the other'

'You don't know if he feels something for you. He just asked you to dance with him. Probably he pitied you, seeing you standing out on the balcony all alone' Yugi could feel the bitter taste of this realisation on his tongue. The truth mustn't always be easy.

Sadly, he looked at the other, searching his eyes for any emotions, confirming his suspicion. But all he saw was, that his actions were true. Instead of sympathy he smiled, expression friendly with a hint of mischief in his pools of fire.

Stopped in his twirling motion as the taller one halted his movements, he realised that the other pairs, which he hadn't seen until now, were already leaving the dance floor and others taking in the dancing position for the next song.

Again, he was led to the balcony where, much to Yugi's frustration, the man dropped his hand.

"Thank you for this song, little one. May our paths cross again. I wish you a good night." The deep voice whispered sadly, his ruby-red eyes dimmed.

For a second, Yugi pondered over the fact, but he just replied in his cheerful self "You're very welcome. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you" Just after Yugi spoke, he realised what exactly he said and he flushed.

Smirking, the elder nodded and bowed and retreated. Yugi, alarmed by the elder's movements was about to stop the other, but too late. The gorgeous man disappeared in the crowd. Even as Yugi sprinted after the other and searched in the mansion and the garden, the gorgeous man with the crimson eyes wasn't found that night, leaving behind a heartbroken-Yugi. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW FOR FAST UPDATES**

Fluffy?

_Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel:_ I feel so special. Thank you. And yes, this fic will be complete AU. It may will have a royal story too, but I'm not sure yet. I wasn't prepared that people like this fic! What a great surprise!

_Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:_ You know what? You're right! In some way it resembles Cinderella, but then again it's completely different!

_Cherazz22784:_ -glomps- Sorry, I just had to do that. You're so sweet!

_SilverWing147:_ Please don't die. I'm not only losing a great reviewer and friend, but a fantastic authoress as well! Here is the chapter

Also hugs to _Dagger Maxwell, animestargirl, MsHobgoblin, Rikainiel, SoulDreamer, DJ Silence Yuy, It'sHardToBelieve, Jami, MysticJunebugs, metallicbubbles and silvershadowfire_.

**You are the best reviewers in the world!**

-glomps her beta silvershadowfire-

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You always tell me to update with chibi eyes, puppy eyes, threats to hunt me down and lovely review, making me feel guilty for not updating. –laugh- Don't get me wrong, I love them. Some of you probably know that I'm working on 4 fics at the moment and I can't update as much as I would like. I'm going to do a circle. That means that I first will update 'The power of a wish' then 'Darkness consumes the light' and 'Behind the mask'. 'He is spoilt for choice' will be updated once I finished one or two of the others, but I try to post a chapter once in a while.  
And for everyone who wanted a sequel to 'One of a kind' … you won. I'm going to continue this story though I don't really get why you like it so much. That will stay a mystery for me. However 'One of a kind' will be rewritten. But don't think of seeing its sequel anytime soon as my other fics have priority for now. THANKS TO EVERYONE!


	3. Hikari

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**BEHIND THE MASK**  
**by Sansi  
Chapter 3: Hikari  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buddy … hey Yug! …YUGI!!! I'm talking to you! … " a loud and very annoying voice practically yelled in his ear for at least the last two minutes. He shut the noise out, along with the person, who desperately tried to gain his attention, waving their hand in front of Yugi's face. It will stop eventually, right?

Wrong.

"Ahhh Joey. What was that for?" the tri-colour haired asked in a pained and upset voice, while he carefully rubbed the backside of his head where his best friend had knocked him none too gently.

"What do you think I'm doing?! It was the only thing left to get your attention. Geezzz … Yugi! What is the matter with you lately? You're completely out since yesterday …" the honey eyed teen complained, frustrated. Joey stood there in a scolding manner with his hands put at his sides, like a mother would to her child.

At the mention of the other day Yugi's cheeks unexpectedly turned a nice pink colour.

This of course didn't escape Joey, who arced an eyebrow and smirked evilly at his smaller companion. "Come to speak of it, you never told us what happened at the dance ... Did something NICE happen?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Joey. I was bored out of my mind … I already told you that." Yugi averted his amethyst eyes, something he always did when he lied. Though he was far from escaping his friend's curiosity.

"Ahhh … really?!" the taller teased unbelievingly.

"Of course." Yugi replied with sincerity.

It would have worked if Joey didn't know Yugi better than anybody else. Even the big amethyst eyes couldn't save him this time. Joey's smaller friend was just so easy to embarrass and he had to admit that teasing Yugi was his favourite hobby. Nobody else reacted that cute when they were flustered. Of course Joey had to take the opportunity – it was just too sweet to pass up.

"Ohhhh. Come on buddy, you know you can tell me ANYthing. I bet you drank too much and now you have a headache. I've always told you to take aspirin the first thing in the morning …"

Yugi just looked at him confused, a little smirk playing on his lips in amusement. So someone was speaking from experience ...

Joey swiftly changed the attention back to the smaller "Your fangirls were hitting on you again …" Joey mused on.

The tri-colour haired man's cheeks accented a light red hue. Ok so that wasn't it, but he was getting closer.

"You have a crush on some girl." He tested out, positively gleeful. It was about time Yugi was hooking up with someone. He was a young adult now and nobody should be alone at this age.

Again Yugi blushed more, though the effect wasn't to Joey's satisfaction. Something was missing.

A little more hesitant he added, "You met some guy …?"

The other turned impossibly red, doing a good job in resembling a tomato. JACKPOT!!! The fact was, that Joey always suspected that Yugi was bi, but so far the smaller man had shown no interest whatsoever in either sex. The blonde himself found it quite strange, but secretly, he was relieved that the other was opening up more.

The evil grin that once again settled on his best friend's face unnerved Yugi great deal. Joey would never let him live it down ...

To Yugi's luck, their engineer, Marik, cut Joey's teasing short.

"Yugi, you have to hurry. You're on in less than five minutes." Marik informed the moderator, his headphones hanging around his neck. Turning to Joey he added, "Where were you all the time? You are paid for working and not fooling around all day. Now come back and help me. We have some problems with the broadcast and I think the lines are damaged, because I hear high tones in the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weeeeeeeeeelcome to SYC. My name is Hikari and I'm glad that you've switched on our show 'Love on air'. In the next half an hour you can phone in to tell me your love problems. Our first caller is Yuki. What happened, Yuki?" Yugi, aka Hikari, began the show.

"Hiii. My name is Yuuuki aaand I have a problem with my boyfriend" the girl stuttered.

"Hi Yuki. You're really nervous, aren't you?!" he asked kindly.

"Yeees." Yuki said unsurely, obviously embarrassed that she was heard by hundredths or thousands people.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me exactly what your problem is and I try to help you." Hikari assured her. His callers were often unsure and shy; Yugi had been doing this for a while and knew how to handle the situation by now.

"I think he is cheating on me, but I'm not sure. He hasn't given me a reason so far and we are already together for a year, but there are always many pretty girls around him … I'm afraid to ask him, because what if I'm wrong? He'll be disappointed that I don't trust him. Please help me! What should I do, Hikari?" Yuki pleaded.

"As far as I see, your boyfriend seemed really faithful to you and your relationship. I don't think you have to worry about him, but if it will make you feel better talk to him and tell him how you feel when he is around other girls. Assure him that you love him and that you are afraid to lose him. He'll understand and you can take your relationship to the next level." Hikari advised with all the confidence he could muster.

"Thank you, Hikari. I'm going to talk to him! Bye" Yuki squeaked.

"I'm glad I could help. Bye" Yugi grinned. He loved his job and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. Hikari always got a good feeling when he could save a relationship. The truth was he thought it easy to give advice in love matters. Hikari often wondered why so many couples are breaking up over silly little things. A relationship was simple - if they always followed his orders.

"Hello?! Who is our next caller?" Yugi greeted the next person on the telephone.

"Hi! I'm sorry, but … who am I speaking to?!" a deep velvet voice questioned, obviously confused.

It wasn't uncommon that Hikari had people on the line that asked that question so it didn't put him off "You're on SYC and you're talking to Hikari. How may I help you?"

"… I-I'm sorry … wrong number" the voice, a man, apologized. The next noise the moderator heard was the dial tone.

Yugi blinked a few times before he could comprehend what exactly had happened. The man … he had the same rich voice like the crimson-eyed man from yesterday. Could it be?! …

It took a few orders from the director before he welcomed the next caller.

"Hello! What can I do for you?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been an awfully long and stressful day and Yugi was looking forward to a relaxing sleep in the park under his favourite tree. Add to that he was still fleeing from Joey. This guy sure couldn't take no for an answer; he always had to know the latest news.

Strangely, despite his hectic day he felt completely at ease. Yugi might be so content, because he loved this time of the year and more so he loved spending it outside. It was nice to see the awakening of the nature, instead of spending his time in the studio, buried under work. Still, he couldn't wish for a better job.

Tilting his head back, he enjoyed the warm sunbeam of the late afternoon sun on his milky white face. A smile stole itself on his features as he kept walking, not needing his eyes to find the way. Though that didn't include other obstacles, like people for instance.

So it had to happen that he ran into another person. Through the collision Yugi fell rather heavily at his backside. Opening his eyes, he saw different articles, mostly groceries lying on the ground.

Yugi's hand covered his mouth in shock as he looked up to find red eyes staring back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TBC – R & R TELL me what you think of the plot!!!  
**  
It definitely has been a while -cough four months cough-. I won't bother you with the reasons, which caused the long delay so please accept my apology and my gratitude for all the wonderful reviews! 

If I have my way, this story will be different from my other ones and hopefully 'BTM' will be even more successful!

Thanks to my beta _silvershadowfire_!!!

_JSR:_ Thank you! To answer your question: It will be Yugi's POV for the most part. But probably I will throw in a little bit of our stranger's too!

_flowacat:_ -blushes- Thank you very much. I'm really flattered

_citrus luver:_ Don't worry – it won't come out as a tragedy – but … mhh it does sound interesting –wink-

_Hikari's-dark-side-08:_ Such a cute review! Thanks! I have to agree with you. It sucks that people (government, church …) can't tolerate homosexuality!

Thousand thank you to: _Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, MsHobgoblin, Cherazz22784, Freak09, HottieKarasu, x-dark-magician-girl-x, SilverWing147, The Six of Hearts, Serin Solveig, The Dmgirl, Rikainiel, Misura, Anime Crazed, Shero, Dark Blue Chaos, xamosy, dragonsummoner3691 and OmegaScorpio._


	4. And who might you be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**  
BEHIND THE MASK**  
**by Sansi  
Chapter 4: And who might you be?  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**  
**  
Soft amethyst and fiery ruby clashed. Yugi's hand fell back to his side in surprise while he openly gawked at the man before him. They kept looking at each other what seemed like eternity, but were only mere seconds. Only vaguely did he notice the resemblance between the two as Yugi felt himself drowning in the red sea that the other called his eyes. Yugi felt a slight déjà-vu wash over him, but he couldn't put a finger on the feeling and so he left it be for the time being. After all he had other things on his mind that needed his immediate intention - like this gorgeous guy in front of him. Feeling unnerved by the way his body and mind were reacting to those flaming eyes he averted his own while calming his madly beating heart. Gods, he was making a fool of himself.

Finally, after the initial shock passed Yugi remembered the reason why they were both standing in the middle of the pavement and crouched to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. Are you alright?" Yugi apologised quickly, feeling ashamed while he started hastily to pick up the various groceries on the floor.

White liquid lapped to his feet … so the milk didn't make it, neither had the eggs, the juice or the jam … Oh how he wished a crack on the ground would open and swallow him whole. For once he was actually meeting a cute guy and he left such a horrible first impression.

Either the man didn't hear him or was too pissed to reply to the shorter teen. Whichever, Yugi could feel the heat rising to his face as he practically nailed his gaze on the man's feet. His black boots to be exact.

What would he see when he looked up? Anger? … Absolutely.

Despite his inner voice telling him to take a death run his conscience got the better of him. Instead Yugi slowly stood up and was about to give the few items, which survived the collision when he saw the man's blank expression.

It didn't take a genius to find the reason for the strange behaviour. Across his black leather jacket was a large egg yolk stain. Yugi winced visibly and barely managed to not let the things in his arm clatter to the floor again. That jacket was ruined, wasn't it? As the man elegantly raised a finger and wiped through the yellow substance to bring the yellow liquid to his face to examine it, Yugi covered his eyes.

The guy would kill him that's for sure. He knew in the other's position he would throw a fit.

"I'm so sorry. I … It wasn't intentional … I'll pay you for the laundry and … if that isn't working I'll buy a new jacket …"

Yugi's verbal torrent was cut off short by hands on his shoulder. "Calm down. There is no need to worry. As you said it yourself you didn't do it on purpose so don't feel bad. I think if I wipe it off at home there will be no stain left. See? No harm done!" the stranger's voice washed over him pleasantly.

Yugi nodded relieved not knowing if the stranger was telling the truth. But who was he to complain? Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he had the courage to look the other in the eye. He smiled up at him gratefully and the other returned the gesture.

An awkward silence settled around them and Yugi tried desperately to think of something to say. Luckily for his frazzled brain, the other decided to take the initiative. "So … I'll be going now …" the other commented.

"Oh ..." answered Yugi sadly. For a reason he couldn't comprehend he felt disappointed that their meeting should already be over. The man bent down to put a few things in a brown bag. Yugi noted the red-eyed man frowning. Following his gaze he saw that there were a lot of things lying around and the guy had only one bag left. Thanking whatever god up there he seized the opportunity before him. The other couldn't get the things home on his own, not with only a single bag.

"You know what! I'll help you get your stuff home. I mean it was my fault to begin with that your bags are torn up … if you don't mind, I mean …" Yugi suggested too enthusiastically to be healthy.

The other studied him for a moment before he nodded. "That would be great. Thank you … ahm" he trailed off expectantly.

Seeing, where this was going Yugi managed "Yugi … my name is Yugi."

"Nice to meet you then, Yugi. I would love to shake your hand, but you seem a little bit _preoccupied._" He laughed lightly, pointing on the items in Yugi's arms.

Yugi laughed too, though a little embarrassed.

"I'm Yami, by the way." the one, now known as Yami, added before he once again stood at his full height which Yugi now noted was a head taller than him.

"Nice to meet you too, Yami. So… you will lead the way? I don't know where you're living." Yugi commented jokingly. Who would have thought that the incident could turn out this nice?

"Of course. Follow me. It isn't far from here, only two blocks. You think you can manage that?" Yami questioned and Yugi detected a hint of mischief in his voice.

Before the shorter could ask what he meant by that an apple which he had positioned on top of the groceries teetered, about to fall down on the ground. In reflex, he tried to catch it, but it was no use. With his hands full his attempts were futile. He could already feel the other things slipping from his grasp. Yami was a lot quicker and not only caught the apple, but helped Yugi to stabilize the items in his arms too.

Yami had a firm grip on the top grocery in the other's arm, which resulted in his hand being very near Yugi's face.

Whereas Yami obviously thought of it as funny as he chuckled Yugi turned an interesting shade of pink which quickly turned to a deep red as Yami began to take a bite off the apple and Yugi got a few … disturbing … ideas about what else those lips and tongue could do …

"Are we going now?" Yami questioned and brought Yugi back from his daydream. Shaking his head to get rid of the mental images he nodded.

While they were walking the smaller of the two took his time to study Yami inconspicuously from the corner of his eye. At the first glance he thought that Yami and he looked a lot alike and that they could pass as twins, but now he noted the differences in their appearance. As he already noted before Yami was about a head taller than him. His skin was a sun-kissed bronze and even if they had the same hairstyle, which was exceptional on his own, Yami's blonde bangs were pushed back into his black and red hair compared to Yugi's, which were framing his round face.

"Where do you come from, Yami?" Yugi questioned him out of the blue.

Yami appeared a tad bit surprised, but after a quick glance at the one next to him he said, "I'm from Egypt. Why do you ask, Yugi?"

"Well, you don't look like a Japanese at all. I was just curious, but I didn't want to seem too snoopy or offend you …"

The other interrupted him quickly "You didn't offend me. Ask what you like to know and if you're _nice_ I will probably answer you" The last sentence dripped with mischief and Yugi didn't need to look to see the other smirking at him.

Deciding against commenting he took Yami up on his offer "How old are you then?"

"You are a cute curious thing, aren't you! To answer your question I'm 24. But you are a bit unfair I told you _so_ much about myself and I still don't know more about you than your name, _Yugi_." Yami replied teasingly and Yugi started to wonder if he did it on purpose just to make him blush.

So to even the score Yugi answered the older one's question for a change. When the topic suddenly changed to his job he was delighted to see that they arrived at Yami's apartment and he could duck the issue.

Why he did evade the subject he wasn't exactly sure. It was a simple question, but Yugi was afraid of Yami's reaction. Sure it was a job like everything else, however, to him it meant much more. It wasn't just _a_ job – it made up his whole life. Even so he was anxious of the other's change of behaviour towards him if he would know. It was bad enough that the media and his fans were pushing up the topic to no end.

Even his friends are starting to become wary towards him. They didn't share their problems with him anymore like they used to – mainly because they didn't want their personal lives emblazoned in the media.

That was what Yugi did. His job depended on his advice - and with no love experience whatsoever he studied his friends' relationships to help the people in his show. However, Yugi promised to not discuss their problems in the show anymore and they left it at that.

So for now, he would keep quiet about his job. He didn't want their starting off to be ended before it even begun.

When the time comes he would tell Yami. But he was unsure if that would ever be the case …

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

TBC

Readers: What is she up to! How many mysterious strangers are you putting into this! I already counted 3!

Sansi: You're no fun. I can't tell you that of course. What I can say is that this isn't turning into some ordinary cliché fic. A lot of plot and twists ahead!

I know I'm late … again, but I didn't know that the update was that much delayed. But you love me anyway! –smiles weakly- -ducks swiftly as stones were thrown at her-

To make it up to you Tara and I are already working on the next chapter of 'Crossing the Line, Travelling through Time'**  
**  
_SilverWing147:_ You're embarrassing me with your compliments. nn Don't underestimate yourself!

_tiger witch:_ You'll learn later why Yugi has fangirls even if he is just working for SYC. I didn't want to put all the background info into the first few chapters.

_Snow Angel: _I don't feel bothered by your reviews – quite the opposite. Keep them coming and I'll do the same with the updates!

_MysticMaiden 18:_ That's the best compliment I can get. I mean how can I top a review of someone who doesn't read shounen-ai? _  
_  
mega-watt thank you to: _Sarah Costa, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, MysticJunebugs, Cherazz22784, OmegaScorpio, citrus luver, xamosy, Anime Crazed, EgYpTsFiRe, The Six of Hearts, The Dmgirl, Hikari's-dark-side-08, Rikainiel, Yugi-is-my-one-and-only, hjfgeuderrge, ices, angelflight, Angelic-Hanyou, Atemu Yugi Lover34, kkwyDragonflame and dolphinsaturngirl. _

Thanks again to _silvershadowfire_ for beta-reading!

Note: Be jealous! They show the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! next week. This means (if I'm lucky) also Memory Arc -squeals-


End file.
